


Shut Up, You're Pack

by Lindsey_Kkay



Series: Three Plus One Makes Four [1]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alyssa Drake is a fucking bitch, F/M, Jack Morton is allergic to broccoli, Jack Morton need a hug, Jack just wants to be pack, Jack likes everyone in the pack, Jack needs to take care of himself, M/M, Multi, Sad Jack Morton, insecure Jack Morton, jack morton whump, lilith is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: Jack starts to like his fellow pack members but feels like he's not a part of the pack, so he doesn't try to get with them. Until Lilith and Randall practically drag him into their relationship with Hamish.





	Shut Up, You're Pack

Jack had liked a girl before, sure, he was almost positive most boys had liked a girl at some point. Emphasis on most. And occasionally he had liked his fair share of boys too. Sure he could say that Randall and Hamish were both attractive and so was Lilith. The only problem was that he found himself falling for all three of them. And he felt like he had no chance whatsoever. They all had each other and he was sure they weren’t interested in adding anyone else into the mix.

 

Jack sighed and walked to his dorm, ready for sleep after a long day doing stupid spells with the Order. He was starting to get pretty tired of all the dumb spells they were doing. Vera would always call him in for the ones that were the dumbest and most time consuming. It was almost like she enjoyed torturing him.  

 

Jack unlocked his dorm door and almost had a heart attack. “Hey Jack!”

 

“Randall, what the hell?!” Jack grabbed his chest and took a calming breath while Randall laughed at his expense. “I told you to stop coming in here like that.” 

 

“Oh Jack, when are you going to learn.” Randall sighed. “I came here because I figured you were going to come straight back to your dorm instead of to the pack house and I wanted you to come to the house. You’ve been busy all week. We miss you.” Jack laughed.

 

“Sure. I’m so sure Lilith misses me.” Jack huffed.

 

“I do, douchebag. Now, are you coming or what?” Jack jumped when Lilith popped up behind him.

 

“Lilith, don’t do that.” Jack grabbed his chest for the second time that night, trying to calm his racing heart.

 

“Oh you’ll be just fine Townie. Now, are we going back to the pack house? Hamish is making dinner and I’m starving.” Lilith whined.

 

“Ohh what’s he making?” Randall sat up on Jack’s bed.

 

“He said something about steak and potatoes and vegetables.” Lilith shrugged. “Either way, I’m starving and Hamish is an amazing cook.” Jack slipped around Randall when he stood off the bed and walked to the door. Both Lilith and Randall turned to face him.

 

“Jack, what are you doing dude?” Randall aksed.

 

“I have to study and they want me to learn a spell before I go back to the Temple tomorrow. I’m just going to stay here tonight.” Jack shrugged. Lilith shook her head.

 

“Jack, this wasn’t some formal invitation. We’re going to the pack house for dinner with Hamish.” Lilith said. “Pack bonding.”

 

“And I said for you guys to go ahead. You tell me all the time I’m not a part of the team Lilith. Go pack bond with Hamish and I’ll stay here and get some studying in.” Jack sat down at his desk and opened his psychology textbook but jumped again for the third time that night when Lilith slammed it shut.

 

“Have you had dinner yet tonight Jack?” she demanded.

 

“I had to go to the Order after classes. No, I haven’t.” Jack sighed.

 

“Then get off your ass and come have dinner with us.” Lilith snapped.

 

“Lilith! I need to study.” Lilith growled at him and for some reason, Jack felt Midnight quiver. 

 

“Jack, that’s not how this is going to go tonight. You are going to come with us, eat dinner, and sleep at the house.” Lilith said again.

 

“You’re making a big fucking deal out of this Kilith. For someone who acts like you don’t even want me in the pack, you sure are making an effort.” Jack stood, grabbing the spell book they had given him and his psychology book and shoved past Randall. He got a head start on walking over to the house.

 

“How often do you really tell him you don’t want him in the pack?” Randall asked softly. Lilith shrugged and seemed upset.

 

“I only ever seem to say things like that when I’m really upset. I haven’t mentioned it in a while. I never mean it though.” Lilith looked down.

 

“Hamish is going to be really pissed with us for not making a pack member feel welcomed.” Randall sighed. “Jack must feel really left out.”

 

“I feel guilty now. I don’t like this. We need to fix this tonight.” Lilith sighed.

 

“Preferably before Hamish starts to notice.” they both followed Jack down the hall and to the house.

  
  
  


((()))

  
  
  


“Jack, you decided to join us for dinner.” Hamish greeted Jack at the door. He was ahead of the other two by about five minutes.

 

“I was forced.” Jack shrugged. He made his way to the living room and took a seat. He opened his textbook and began to read.

 

“Forced?” Hamish asked, walking over to the bar to make him something to drink. 

 

“Yes, forced. I’m good on the cocktails tonight. I need to study.” Jack said, leaning back on the couch.

 

“When you say forced…”

 

“I mean that Randall and Lilith basically told me I had to come tonight even though I told them I wanted to stay back at my dorm and get some studying in.” Jack shrugged. “They said it was a pack bonding night but I don’t see how I’m included in these nights seeing as every chance she gets, Lilith tells me how unwanted I am here. Yet there she was, forcing me into coming.” Jack slammed his book shut and stood up.

 

“Where are you going?” Hamish asked. 

 

“I just need to go to the bathroom.” Jack sighed. He trudged up the stairs, leaving Hamish to think about his wayward pack members. Who happened to come into the house at that very second.

 

“Randall, Lilith, a word please.” Hamish said. Randall and Lilith both walked into the room, looking down at the floor. “You know that Midnight has always felt like an outcast and that he isn’t good with emotions, so the first thing you do is make Jack feel unwelcome in his own pack?”

 

“It's not an excuse, but I hadn’t realized I was treating him like that. You know I close off and say things I don’t mean when I’m angry.” Lilith said, her voice quiet and full of emotion in a way that was so unlike her.

 

  
“I always try to include him in things but I guess when he says no I just don’t try very hard to get him to agree. I don’t like pestering him.” Randall shrugged.

 

“Here’s the deal, you two. We have a very emotionally closed off wolf and a very emotionally stunted teenager on our hands. Best case scenario, we show him we care with a puppy pile, worst case, we let him eat and go home but continue to invite him every night for dinner. Every night it pack night here.” Hamish explained.

 

“I like the puppy pile idea.” Lilith said, pulling out her phone to make it look as if she wasn’t showing real emotions. Hamish smiled at his two wolves and stood to kiss their cheeks.

 

“I have to go check on dinner, someone please go check on Jack, he’s been in the bathroom for quite a while now.” Hamish said softly.

 

“I will.” Randall ducked up the stairs quickly and knocked on the bathroom door. “Hey Jack? Hamish said you’ve been in here a while and he was worried.” 

 

Jack looked up at the door and sighed, pulling the bandage back over his arm to cover the cut his had going across his forearm. The dumb spells that the Order had him do included a blood sacrifice, that of a werewolf and not just an Order member. They had to use the enchanted blade and Vera hadn’t healed him after the spell, having to run off to take care of a few careless members. Jack stood and opened the door.

 

“I’m fine.” Jack nodded. Randall crinkled his nose and looked around the bathroom.

 

“What’s that smell dude?” he asked. Jack shrugged but Randall was already grabbing his arm and pulling up his sleeve. “Awe man, why didn’t you say anything? We still have some of that stuff from when Hamish got stabbed lying around. Head downstairs and I’ll grab it for you.” Randall grinned and patted him on the back. Pushing him in the direction of the stairs.

 

“What’s going on?” Lilith asked when Jack walked to the couch and Randall ran down the basement stairs.

 

“Knife wound.” Jack shrugged.

 

“You actually let them use that crazy ass knife on you?” Lilith asked, getting up from her recliner to walk over to him.

 

“It's not like I knew they were going to use it today. I was called to Temple and then next thing I knew, Vera was slicing me open.” Jack shrugged, taking a step back from Lilith when she growled.

 

“They know how dangerous it is. And she didn’t even think to heal you, just sent you on your merry way. God, what a fucking bitch.” Lilith walked forward and held out her hand, Jack sighed and eventually pulled up his sleeve to reveal his bandaged arm.

 

“She is a bitch, but you remember being in Temple, it's not like you can just up and refuse it.” Jack shrugged. He hissed when Lilith unwrapped his arm.  

 

“Sorry.” Lilith said as she leaned in to examine his arm. “Fuck, you’re not doing this anymore. You have too much on your plate. Call one of use next time.” Lilith said softly.

 

“I can’t put you guys at risk like that.” Jack shook his head.

 

“You can if we’re willing to be put at the risk. Jack, we care about you. All of us care about you. We’re not willing to let you get hurt like this. Especially when you weren't healed properly after it was done. It's not right and frankly, I just don’t like seeing you get hurt.” Randall said, walking up to them.

 

“Who’s hurt?” Hamish asked as he walked back into the room.

 

“Jack let them use his blood for a spell today, but Vera never healed him and used that stupid fucking knife.” Lilith explained as Randall wiped the nasty goop over Jack’s wound.

 

“Ah!” Jack gasped. Hamish came up behind him and put a steady hand on his shoulder just in case he fell.

 

“Jack you-”

 

“Yeah I know, I have to take better care of myself. I just got that lecture once, I don’t want it again.” Jack sighed, leaning back against Hamish without even realizing it. “Listen, I’m really tired, can we get this pack dinner over with so I can go back to my dorm and get some sleep?”

 

“Come on, you can sit next to me.” Randall grinned, leading him to the dining room of the house. Jack had never been in this section of the house but he thought it looked very nice compared to the outside of the house.

 

“Well, lets dig in.” Hamish grinned, already thinking about calling Jack’s professor and tell him how sick Jack was and that he couldn’t come in, and would need to schedule a retake on the test for the next week. Jack had been stacking a lot on his plate recently what with college and the Order and slipping in fighting evil with the Knights of St. Christopher. He deserved a break.

 

Jack took a seat beside Randall, he looked around the room at Lilith who had pulled out her phone to text someone and Hamish who was obviously thinking about something to himself and Randall who was just taking a seat beside him and sighed. He wanted this, wanted them. He wanted all of them to be his, but he knew at the rate he was going and the way Lilith always told him he wasn’t needed, Jack would have none of them for his own.

 

“You doing okay Jacky boy?” Randall asked. Jack looked up at him and gave him a nod.

 

“Great, just tired.” Jack said.

 

“Really, because you had your thinking face on.” Hamish commented.

 

“It was more of a ‘Why is life so hard on me?’ kind of look. To me at least.” Lilith shrugged. Jack shook his head.

 

“It's been a long day and I have a test tomorrow.” he shrugged. “They sliced me open and made me walk around with a wound that was killing me from the inside out. I’m tired and irritated.”

 

“Well, I’m sure with a plate of food and a good night's rest, you’ll be feeling good as new.” Hamish smiled, leaning across the table to snatch Jack’s plate and begin filling it to the brim with steak, mashed potatoes, and steamed broccoli and carrots.

 

“I’m allergic to broccoli.” Jack said. Hamish looked up in surprise.

 

“Shouldn’t being a wolf cure all of that?” Randall said. Hamish shook his head and switched plates with himself and piled the new plate with just steak and potatoes.

 

“No, there are some cases that it won’t change the fact that you have an allergy.” Hamish said as he handed the new plate over to Jack who thanked him. “I’m assuming you tested this theory?”

 

“I figured I’d try it. Wasn’t good, the nurse had to use an epipen on me, now I have one I have to carry around.” Jack shrugged.

 

“You should keep one here dude. Even if Lilith or Hamish don’t want to use it, you’ll know how and I was taught at the beginning of pre-med when I started.” Randall said. Jack shrugged and nodded.

 

“Sure. I have an extra in my backpack.” Jack began to eat, noticing how after the meal, each wolf who had eaten a serving of the vegetable had washed their hands and brushed their teeth before changing into a different outfit for sleep. He didn’t know why he found it so attractive that they cared, but he did.

 

“Alright guys, time for bed.” Hamish said, coming downstairs in a hoodie and a pair of boxer briefs. Lilith was wearing a tank and a pair of short shorts and Randall was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, but he was shirtless. Jack stood to head for the door but Lilith stopped him by pulling him into her arms.

 

“Not so fast Jack.” she grinned, leading him up the stairs while she walked up them backwards.

 

“Guys I need to get back to my dorm.” Jack sighed, going loose limbed as he was lead up the stairs followed by Randall and Hamish. Lilith brought him into a room that smelled distinctly like Hamish but it also has a very clear smell of Lilith and Randall as well. It smelled like pack. He looked around and realized there was a giant bed in the center of the room. 

 

“I think you can spend a night here with the pack.” Lilith leaned in and kissed him softly. She pulled off his jacket and this slipped off his t-shirt. Randall pressed up behind him and kissed his neck, nimble fingers undoing his belt and pulling it off. Hamish stepped in front of him, taking his hands gently and pulling him to the bed. Hamish crawled on and Jack followed, too tired and delirious to even care anymore. Randall moved to Jack’s left, snuggling in behind him, Hamish was on his right and Lilith was behind Hamish.

  
  


“Just sleep Jacky boy.” Randall breathed against his ear, making him shiver. 

 

“We’ll talk in the morning.” Hamish leaned in to kiss his cheek and Jack was almost sure he was having a fever dream as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

“Did you already email his professor for him?” Lilith asked softly from behind. Hamish laid on his back so she could climb over him and get closer to Jack. He snuggled in closer behind her.

 

“Yeah, I let them know he was sick. He only has three classes tomorrow. They all know he’ll be doing make up assignments on Monday.” Hamish nodded.

 

“We get him to ourselves for a whole weekend.” Randall grinned. Hamish chuckled.

 

“That is if the Order doesn't need him, which I’m almost positive they will.” Hamish sighed. “We need to do a better job of including him. In the pack and now into the romantic stuff too.”

 

“I’m going to be a better fucking girlfriend than that stupid fucking Drake.” Lilith growled. Randall carefully leaned forward to kiss her softly.

 

“You’ve always been better than her Lil.” he assured her.

 

“Jack is lucky to have you, love.” Hamish kissed her bare shoulder. Lilith snuggled even closer to Jack, they all smiled when they heard him sigh. They were going to try their best to protect him with everything they had.


End file.
